


[Podfic] Spice

by Chantress



Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drug Use, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Nobody knows what to do with a Jedi Master on spice except record the proceedings.
Series: Re-Entry (Podfics) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/591103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). Log in to view. 



> Recorded with my mom for the "Rope Them In" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "Collaborative/Multiple/Gang" square for Podfic Bingo 2020. :D

**Title:** Spice  
**Author:** flamethrower  
**Reader:** Chantress, featuring Chantress's mother  
**Fandom:** Star Wars  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Length and format:** 00:03:08, mp3  
**Warnings:** inadvertent drug use

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2vk90v04c70uob5/Spice.mp3/file)


End file.
